Broadcasts of information via television signals are well known in the prior art. Television broadcasts are unidirectional, and do not afford a viewer an opportunity to interact with the material that appears on a television display. Viewer response to material displayed using a remote control is known but is generally limited to selecting a program for viewing from a listing of available broadcasts. In particular, it has proven difficult to create hyperlinked television programs in which information is associated with one or more regions of a screen. The present invention addresses this need.